


Peace for Sullen Bleed

by Iris Teek (Cose8800)



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoliers, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cose8800/pseuds/Iris%20Teek
Summary: Chris keeps breaking Thor's prop.





	Peace for Sullen Bleed

 

 

 

เขาได้ยินฝ่ายอุปกรณ์บ่นว่าขวานของธอร์หักด้ามที่สี่ แล้วก็ขำกับตัวเองระหว่างเดินอยู่ในตึกเพื่อไปถอดวิกผมดำคืน ระหว่างทาง ทอมแอบมองประตูหนาสองบานปิดสนิท ห้ามผู้ไม่เกี่ยวข้องกับฉากข้างในเข้า นั่นรวมถึงนักแสดงในเรื่องเดียวกันทว่าหมดบทไปในฉากอื่นก่อนนาน ชาวอังกฤษได้แต่นึกเสียดาย ทว่าก็ยอมรับตนคงไม่มีโอกาสได้เจอคนอื่นก่อนเดินทางกลับ

 

ดังนั้นทอมประหลาดใจเกือบทำสายกระเป๋าหลุดจากไหล่ตอนพบร่างสูงใหญ่ที่ทุกคนชื่นชมว่าเหนือมนุษย์ปุถุชน ดั่งภาพลักษณ์ทวยเทพจริงในหัวชนหลายรุ่นหลายแห่ง -- กำลังนั่งกอดอกนั่งหลับพิงกำแพงข้างประตูทางเข้าโซนห้องอาบน้ำกับแต่งตัว หากไม่สังเกตให้ดีอาจพลาดหัวตุ๊กตาป็อปที่โผล่พ้นเนินแขนเสื้อนูนตามกล้ามเนื้อแขนข้างใต้ แต่ทอมค่อนข้างอยากเชื่อว่าตนมีเครื่องตรวจจับสิ่งที่เกี่ยวข้องกับโลกิ และมันก็ทำงานได้ดีพอสมควร

 

“คริส” ทอมลองเรียกนักแสดงอายุน้อยกว่าด้วยเสียงดังปานกลาง

 

หมอนั่นลืมตาขึ้นข้างเดียว แหงนหน้ามองเขา “นานชะมัด”

 

“แค่ถอดคอสตูมออกก็ราวครึ่งชั่วโมงแล้ว เพื่อนเอ๋ย” ทอมหัวเราะ ยื่นมือช่วยดึงคริสลุกขึ้น “นายมาทำอะไรตรงนี้น่ะ” ดวงตามองชุดลำลองบนร่างคู่สนทนา “ถ่ายเสร็จแล้วเหรอ”

 

“ฉันทำขวานอันที่หกพัง”

 

“เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับอันที่ห้าน่ะ”

 

“พังเหมือนกันสิ ถามแปลกๆ” หมอนั่นไหวไหล่ ผิดกับแววตารู้สึกผิด “แผนกของประกอบฉากน่าจะเกลียดขี้หน้าฉันฉิบ”

 

“แล้ว -- เขาเลยเลิกกองเพราะพวกเขาจะไปหาหินจากดวงดาวของจริงมาทำขวานให้นาย?”

 

“ฉันได้รับคำเสนอแนะให้ไปหาทางเอาพลังออก มันโคตรแปลกเลย จู่ๆ ฉันก็ไม่เหนื่อย”

“สองวันก่อนที่นายต้องสภาพเหมือนจะตายอยู่ในมือธานอส นายยังเหมือนจะตายจริงๆ อยู่เลย” ทอมชมจากใจจริง

 

“นั่นฉันยกเครดิตให้นาย”

 

“เอ๋”

 

เขาหวังว่าคริสจะขยายความ ทว่าหมอนั่นกลับแค่ล้วงกุญแจรถออกมาแกว่งรอบนิ้ว “นายกำลังจะกลับแล้วใช่ไหม ถ่ายซ่อมที่โดนเรียกตัวมาเสร็จแล้วเหรอ” คนถามรอคนถูกถามพยักหน้า “งั้นไปเดทกันเถอะ”

 

ทอมกะพริบตาปริบๆ มองคนตรงหน้าตน

 

“ตกลง”

 

และตุ๊กตาหัวเหลี่ยมติดสปริงหน้าเป็นโลกิ

 

 

 

 _เดท_ กับคริสมักหมายถึงนอนดูดีวีดีหรือเน็ตฟลิกซ์ในบ้านใครสักคน หาอาหารอร่อยรับประทาน หรือถ้าพวกเขาว่างกันทั้งวัน ทั้งสองจะหากีฬาที่ไม่มีใครคนไหนถนัดเล่น ทอมกล้าพนันว่าคริสยังเก็บเสียงเขาร้องตอนก้าวพลาดขณะปีนผาจำลองครั้งแรกที่หมอนั่นอัดไว้เมื่อหลายปีก่อนเอาไว้ เพราะเขาก็เก็บวิดีโอคริสก้นจ้ำเบ้าตอนหัดโรยตัวลงมาครั้งแรกเหมือนกัน

 

ดังนั้นทอมยอมรับว่าตนประหลาดใจ เมื่อคริสชวนนั่งรถหาทะเลสาบใกล้สุด และชวนเขาจุดดอกไม้ไฟเล่นกันโดยอีกฝ่ายบอกว่าเลียนแบบมาจากเพื่อนชาวสหรัฐสักคน ตอนเคยไปร่วมฉลองวันชาติอเมริกาด้วยกัน

 

ต้นไม้รอบด้านดูดเสียงเมืองไปหมด ทิ้งไว้แค่เสียงแมลงกับลมเสียดสีใบ

 

“คริส นายเป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า”

 

“ไม่มีอะไร แค่คิดถึงดอกไม้ไฟพวกนี้ขึ้นมา” คริสพึมพำ เทกระจาดดอกไม้ไฟซึ่งทอมสงสัยว่าอีกฝ่ายกว้านซื้อมาจากไหนลงบนพื้นกรวดระหว่างพวกเขาสองคน ข้างถังน้ำเต็มไปด้วยน้ำตักจากทะเลสาบ แบมือขอยืมไฟแช็ค แต่กลับบ่น “พวก นายต้องเลิกบุหรี่ได้แล้ว นายชอบบ่นเองว่าพอสูบแล้วคลื่นไส้กับปวดท้อง”

 

“เพราะฉันไม่ได้สูบบ่อย แต่ไม่ได้เลิกขาดไง” ทอมทำหน้าตาย ซึ่งส่วนใหญ่ของใบหน้ากำลังติติงตัวเอง

 

ไม่นานนัก เสียงสะเก็ดไฟประกายกลืนก้านดอกไม้ไฟ ตามด้วยดอกไม้ไฟพวยพุ่งจากกระบอกเป็นน้ำพุส่องแสงก็กลบเสียงลมไปเกือบหมด ไอร้อนผลักทั้งสองถอยห่างเล็กน้อย ทอมมองประกายไฟสว่างอาบหินและสะท้อนบนผิวน้ำ

 

“สวยดีนะ”

 

พวกเขานั่งมองด้วยกัน

 

“มันมีโชว์ของอเมริกา ที่ฉันเห็นพี่น้องเล่นพลุกันแบบนี้” คริสเอ่ย ดั่งว่าไม่ได้ยิน “นายคิดว่าธอร์กับโลกิเคยทำอะไรแบบนั้นไหม”

 

“โลกิเคยปลอมเป็นงูแล้วเอามีดแทงธอร์นะ คริส ฉันว่าดูไฟสวยๆ ด้วยกันไม่ใช่เรื่องเป็นไปได้ยากขนาดนั้น” ทอมหยิบของเล่นชิ้นอื่นบนพื้นขึ้นมาจุดไฟ ยื่นมือออกไป ปล่อยให้แสงระยับวาบอยู่ห่างตัว “ฉันชอบความแข็งแกร่งกับศักดิ์ศรีของแอสการ์ดนะ นายรู้ไหม มันคงไม่เป็นที่ยอมรับบนโลก แต่พวกเขาก็มีวิถีทางของตัวเอง อย่างเช่นภาคภูมิในอิสระเสรี การไม่ต้องกังวลกับอะไร การที่ทุกอย่างมีแต่เรื่องให้เฉลิมฉลอง การที่ไม่ว่าจะบาดเจ็บกี่ครั้ง แผลพวกเขาจะหาย”

 

“ยกเว้นหนนี้”

 

ไฟดับลงไป ทอมทิ้งก้านมอดไหม้ลงถังน้ำ

 

“คงเป็นแบบนั้น”

 

“แถมสิ่งสุดท้ายที่ธอร์พูดกับหมอนั่นคือ ‘ _น้องเฮงซวย_ ’” คริสทิ้งก้านในมือตัวเองตามลงมา “ฉันไม่มีทางยอมจากกับเจ้าเลียมด้วย ‘ _น้องเฮงซวย_ ’ แน่ โดยเฉพาะตอนหมอนั่นไม่ได้ทำตัวเฮงซวย”

 

“ถ้าถามมุมมองคนอื่น เลือกคนเพียงคนเดียวแทนชีวิตครึ่งจักรวาลอาจจะเฮงซวยก็ได้นะ”

 

“มันไม่แฟร์ ไหนว่าพวกเราเป็นหนังครอบครัวไง มีเด็กดูไม่ใช่เหรอ แล้วโลกิ ในที่สุดหมอนั่นก็ไม่ได้ทำแค่เพื่อตัวเอง แล้วสิ่งที่หมอนั่นได้คือโดนบีบคอตายเนี่ยนะ”

 

“ไม่เอาน่า คริส ตามบริบทแล้วทุกอย่างไม่ได้ลบสิ่งที่โลกิทำก่อนหน้านั้นสักหน่อย นายก็รู้ดีนี่นา” ทอมเดินเอากระบอกพลุไฟไปวาง จุดไฟแช็คจ่อเปลวเข้าสายขาวบริเวณฐาน แล้วถอยกลับมา “อีกอย่าง ฉันไม่คิดว่าโลกิทำเพื่อคนอื่นหรอก สุดท้ายแล้ว...มันก็ไม่ใช่”

 

แสงเปลวเบ่งบานโรจน์ มันสวยงานโดยเฉพาะชั่วพริบตาที่ความมืดตรงนั้นหายไป แล้วแสงพวกนั้นกำลังจะถูกความมืดกลืนกินอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

 

“ฉันคิดว่าเขาช่วยธอร์ไว้ก็เพื่อตัวเองนั่นแหละ เพราะตราบที่มีธอร์อยู่ โลกิจะไปไหนก็ได้ ทำอะไรก็ได้ และจะกลับมากี่ครั้งก็ได้”

 

ทอมยื่นไฟแช็คให้

 

คริสกระเถิบเข้ามาจนไม่เหลือระยะห่างคั่น เท้าพวกเขาแตะโดนบรรดาห่อพลาสติก และศีรษะปกคลุมด้วยผมสั้นยังเหลือเค้าสีทองอยู่ก็พักน้ำหนักลงบนไหล่คนอายุมากกว่า ทอมผินมอง ดูแสงไฟไล้สะท้อนแววตาวาวเศร้า

 

“เกิดอะไรขึ้นน่ะ คริส”

 

“น่า” คริสฉีกยิ้ม ทว่าทอมเห็นแต่แรงสะอื้นเกาะเสียงผ่านริมฝีปากนั้นออกมา “ฉันแค่หงุดหงิดจนคุมแรงไม่อยู่ ฉันโมโห มันเหมือนฉันมีเรี่ยวแรงมาจากไหนไม่รู้ ที่อยากจะทุบอะไรสักอย่าง ฉันอยู่ไม่สุขเท่าไร”

 

มือใหญ่กำรั้งอกเสื้อทอมเข้ามา จนข้อนิ้วกดโดนผิวเขา สัมผัสคล้ายกับเมื่อสองวันก่อน ตอนเขานอนนิ่งบนพื้นเย็นเฉียบและต้องทำเสมือนไม่รับรู้น้ำหนักอันอ้อนวอนของอีกคนกดลงมาบนร่าง

 

“นาย -- ยังออกมาจากธอร์ไม่ได้”

 

นั่นไม่ใช่คำถาม เพราะทอมเข้าใจ เขาเข้าใจผ่านวินาที นาที ชั่วโมง วันและคืนหลังจากเดินออกจากแสงไฟ ออกพ้นหน้ากล้องแล้วในหัวยังหนักอึ้งด้วยความรู้สึกของคนอื่น คำถามมากมายเกี่ยวกับการกระทำที่ตัวเองไม่ได้ทำ อารมณ์ที่ตนไม่รู้จะเอาไปไว้ที่ไหนจนกว่าจะได้หลับตานอนรอวันใหม่ แล้วส่องกระจกเห็นตัวเองคนเดิมมองกลับมา หัวใจที่เต้นไปตามชีวิตตัวเอง ไม่ใช่ชีวิตเสมือนฝันดีและฝันร้ายบนกระดาษ กระนั้นกลับยังมองหาว่าแล้วหัวใจของชีวิตเหล่านั้นเดินทางไปไหนเสียแล้ว

 

“คงงั้น”

 

เขาเล่นกับผมของคริสในแบบที่บอกว่า ‘ _ไม่เป็นอะไร_ ’ไฟมอดหาย ทอมได้กลิ่นไหม้ กลิ่นหินทับเหนือดิน กลิ่นลมเลียดทะเลสาบ เขาจูบหน้าผากคริสอยู่ใต้ผ้าห่มของรัตติกาลอย่างที่บอกว่า ‘ _ฉันอยู่นี่_ ’ คริสผละจากเขาไป ลากมือลูบสัมผัสแก้ม ลำคอ แล้วจูบลงมาอย่างที่ถามว่า ‘ _ฉันมีนายใช่ไหม_ ’ และทอมขยับตอบรับอย่างที่เป็นหนึ่งเดียว

 

 

 

“เฮ้ เดี๋ยวนะ นายพาโลกิมา” มือล้วงไปยังในฮู้ดบนร่างข้างกาย หยิบเอาตุ๊กตาที่ถูกซ่อนไว้ขึ้นมา “เพื่อให้เขามีเวลากับธอร์งั้นเหรอ” ทอมกลั้นขำไม่อยู่ เขาฝังหน้าลงกับซอกคอคริส

 

“พวกนั้นให้โลกิตายจากธอร์แล้วนี่ งั้นหมอนั่นก็ควรมีอิสระจะไปอยู่กับธอร์ไหนก็ได้”

 

“ฉันเชื่อว่านายเลือกธอร์ที่ดีที่สุดเลยนะ”

 

เขาแนบหัวตุ๊กตาแตะริมฝีปากตัวเอง เพื่อฝากคำขอบคุณไว้ แล้วหย่อนตุ๊กตาคืนลงในฮู้ด วางมือกดลงบนผ้า

 

จนกระทั่งคริสเข้าใจ

 

 

 


End file.
